End of the Year Sleep Over
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Amethyst and Kierra's worst day ever it has been two days since Dib attack the base and now Amethyst and Kierra must face a new challege a sleep over at Pagies house filled with crying babys, geeks, and Dib's evil ways will they live?
1. The Invite of Doom

Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Twenty-ninth eighth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other twenty-eight in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree and The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever and Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever. They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim. Enjoy

End of the Year Sleep Over

-Random Reader- Wait hasn't new years gone by?

-Me- Yes but I way behind.

-Random Reader- Why are you (I throw Muffins of doom at the reader)

-Me- Because I just am now don't ask any more questions or I'll bring out my laser gun of doom Mahahahah!!!! So any more stupid questions. (the readers are quiet) Good on with the story.

Setting 1 Zim's house

It is January 30 7:00 pm and the Dib stink attack the base on January 28 and ever since then poor Amethyst, Zim, Kierra, Gir, and Minimoose have spent all their time fixing up the base. In other words no sleep for two days can you imagine poor Amethyst and Kierra. Well I'm not sure about Gir and Minimoose they always seem active and as for Zim well we all know that he is used to the whole not sleeping thing but Amethyst and Kierra not so much. They both are used to sleeping a good long amount. Amethyst is more used to it and probably needs it more then Kierra though. Any way you can imagine how tired Amethyst is and that's where our story begins. We join Amethyst in the living room part of the base with a broom in her hand cleaning up some debree believe it or not but the gang has actually got the house looking back to normal well as normal as Zim's house can be so everything look as though nothing happened with the exception of a few debree pieces that Amethyst is sweeping up. She is in her disguise by the way.

-Amethyst- (she yawns barely standing up leaning on the broom) Oh man I'm so tiered stupid Dib monkey someday he shall...(she yawns) Oh shoot I'm even too tiered to make threats this is ridiculous. (she sweeps up the last bit of debree into the dust pan) There at last I'm done. (she collapses on to the couch) Oh I never knew how comfortable this couch could feel I don't think I could even make it to my room I'm so tired. (she started to fall asleep then the phone rang she groaned and got up) Stupid humans who would be calling at this time of night. Don't these filthy stink creatures relies that I am tired. (she picked up the phone) Hello.

-Paige- (she was on the other line as happy as can be) Hey Amethyst!

-Amethyst- Hello Paige (she said very tired like)

-Paige- Wow Amethyst are you o.k. you sound really tired?

-Amethyst- What was your first clue Paige?

-Paige- Oh I'm sorry Amethyst. Why are you so tired?

-Amethyst- My family has been doing spring cleaning for two days strait.

-Paige- But it's winter.

-Amethyst- So it's winter cleaning what do you want Paige?

-Paige- Oh I'm sorry Amethyst I'll get right to the point. You see I've been asking my mom all week if you could come over for a sleep over and she finally said yes. Isn't that great Amethyst now you can come over to my house and we can play games and watch movies doesn't that sound like fun Amethyst?

-Amethyst- ZZZZ....

-Paige- Amethyst? AMETHYST?

-Amethyst- What I'm up. I'm up.

-Paige- Man you really are tired.

-Amethyst- Duh now what where you saying Paige.

-Paige- Do you want to come over to my house for a sleep over?

-Amethyst- What's a sleep over?

-Paige- Oh come on Amethyst don't tell me you don't know what a sleep over is.

-Amethyst- Of course I know what a sleep over is Paige I was just wondering if you did.

-Paige- O.k. Well a sleep over is where you come over to my house for the night and we hang out and do all sorts of fun stuff like we could watch movies you could bring Kierra we could play games, tell scary stories, and we could even watch the ball drop at midnight.

-Amethyst- Wait back up a sec Paige since when is a ball dropping and are people going to get hurt.

-Paige- What no Amethyst tomorrow is new years eve and every year in time square they drop this ball to mark the new year. Don't worry Amethyst no one is going to get hurt. So what do you say do you want to come?

-Amethyst- I don't know Paige I...

-Paige- Oh come on Amethyst all normal friends do it. Please....

-Amethyst- Alright fine I'll come.

-Paige- Oh yeah thank you Amethyst this is going to be so much fun. We can stay up late, shoot off fire work and...

-Amethyst- ZZZZZ.....

-Paige- AMETHYST!!!!

-Amethyst- What I'm up, that sounds great Paige so what time should I come over?

-Paige- Well I guess around 6 and Amethyst get some rest for both our sakes.

-Amethyst- Don't worry Paige that's on the top of my list. Well bye. (she hangs up the phone and walked back over to the couch and laid down on it)

-Zim- (just then he arrived in the room in his disguise) Who was that Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Oh that was just Paige Dad she was inviting me to an earth sleep over thing or something.(she yawn a little and was close to falling a sleep again) I was not really listening.

-Zim- AMETHYST WHY ON IRK WOULD YOU WANT TO GO TO A FILTHY STINK CREATURE'S HOUSE?!?!?!?!?

-Amethyst- (well that woke her up Zim's yelling is enough to wake any one up now she was fully away and sitting up right on the couch) Ow Dad please don't yell. I'm really tired and I don't want to go but Paige said that it's what all normal friends do.

-Zim- Oh well in that case you must attend this earth sleep over thing Amethyst just stay on your guard.

-Amethyst- I will Dad and I'm sorry about the base.

-Zim- It's o.k. Amethyst it's not your fault it's the Dib Pig's and trust me Amethyst some day he will pay Ha-ha!!! Now get into bed Amethyst you seam really tiered and you've got a big day tomorrow.

-Amethyst- (she hugs him) Oh thank you Dad you're the best Dad in the whole wide universe.

-Zim- (he pushes her off) Yes yes I'm sure I am now off to bed with you Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (she salutes) Yes sir. (she runs to her room)

Setting 2 Amethyst Room

-Amethyst- (she ran into her room) Oh my bed has never looked so good. (she plumped on to her bed and pulled the covers over herself falling into a deep sleep she did not even bother to taking off her disguise she was that tired.)

-Me- Wow that was short I know but all of these chapters are going to be sort except for the next one witch sound be up soon any way until then send me plenty of reviews and I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	2. Preparing for the chaose

Yeah another chapter I don't own invader zim or any of the song but I do own al of the newest characters in her enjoy.

Preparing for the Chaos

Setting 1 Amethyst's room

It is 1:00 in the afternoon and Amethyst is just now waking up man she really was tired. Kierra is sleeping right next to her on the other side of the bed near the wall like normal. In her cat suit if you recall from the last chapter Amethyst still has her disguise on.

-Amethyst- (she yawns and rubs her eyes) Good morning Kierra. (she pulls the covers off of Kierra)

-Kierra- Ah five more minutes Master, Gir kept me up all night. (she pulled the covers back over her head)

-Amethyst- (she pulled the covers off) What are you talking about Kierra I slept like a smeet.

-Kierra- (she pulled the covers over her head again) You may of slept like a smeet Master but after I was done with my cleaning I wanted to finish my book and I was not done till 2 or 3 in the morning and after I was finished reading Gir and Minimoose would not leave me alone until I agreed to watch a movie with them and it was the stupidest movie I have ever seen there were clowns and Gir would not quit sing horribly off key, and worst of all he would not stop talking to his stupid stuff elephant I rue the day I pretended to talk for that dumb toy.

-Amethyst- (she pulled the covers off of Kierra) You know Kierra your actions did save me from Gir death hug.

-Kierra- I know that Master but thanks to my foolish actions I had to sit throw hours and hours of Gir stupid Dumbo nonsense so please let me sleep some more Master. (she pulled the covers over her head again.)

-Amethyst- No Kierra you have to get up we have an important mission today (she tried to pull the covers off of Kierra) Kierra give me this blanket. (Kierra would not let go. Then Amethyst gave up and let go of the cover) This is not gonna work. (then out of the corner of her eye Amethyst saw Gir in his doggy suit with a one man bad attached to him well actually I guess I should say a one insane robot dog band thing oh you know what I mean any way this gave Amethyst an idea) Hmm Gir. (she got out of the bed and ran up to Gir) Hey Gir.

-Gir- Good morning Little Master do you want to hear a song?

-Amethyst- Ah no thanks Gir. Actually I have an important mission for you.

-Gir- (he salutes in Duty mode) Yes Ma'am

-Amethyst- I need you to wake Kierra up you see she is still a little tired after partying with you and Minimoose last night and she could really use a good wake up call.

-Gir- Yeah I get to wake up Kierra Buddy I is gonna sing for her Little Master and...

-Amethyst- That sounds great Gir now go complete your mission.

-Gir- Yeah!!! (he ran up to the bed and started playing pink elephants on parade from Dumbo and yes that is the movie that they watched)  
**Look out! Look out!  
Pink elephants on parade  
Here they come!  
Hippety hoppety  
They're here and there  
Pink elephants ev'rywhere  
Look out! Look out!  
They're walking around the bed  
On their head  
Clippety cloppety  
Arrayed in braid  
Pink elephants on parade!!!**

-Kierra- (she woke up for good) Ahh!!!

-Amethyst- Ha-ha good work Gir.

-Gir- Thanks Little Master I is gonna go sing for Master now. Yeah!! (he runs off to find Zim)

-Amethyst- No wait Gir, Oh man Dad is not going to be happy about that.

-Kierra- Forget about your father Master why did you make him do that?

-Amethyst- Two reasons Kierra one you would not listen and two it was kind of funny.

-Kierra- Whatever you day Master.

-Amethyst- Exactly Kierra now come on we've got a lot of work to do.

-Kierra- Yes Master. (she gets out of the bed and walks up to Amethyst the two of them begin to walk throw the base) So Master what is this big important mission that you had to encourage Gir's brand of stupidity to wake me up for?

-Amethyst- Well Kierra Paige invited use over to an earth sleep over thing at her house.

-Kierra- But Master I thought you hated humans. So why would you want to go over to a humans house if you hate them?

-Amethyst- You're right Kierra I do hate humans but Paige said that all normal human friends have sleep over and I must make all the filthy humans believe that I am normal it's one of the most important parts of my dad's mission. So in a way it's like the fate of the entire mission rest with me woo talk about pressure. Plus Kierra this gives me a chance to collect vital information on this earth sleep over actively and it can't be all that bad Kierra.

-Kierra- Whatever you say Master.

-Amethyst- Exactly Kierra now we must get prepared which means that we have to ask the computer everything he know about this earth sleep over thing. Paige's description only told me so much.

-Kierra- Yes Master. (she fallows Amethyst into the main computer room there is a big TV screen in the middle Amethyst sits on the chair in the front)

-Amethyst- Computer.

-Zim's Computer- ZZZZZZ...

-Amethyst-COMPUTER!!!!!

-Zim's Computer- What I'm up I'm up

-Amethyst- Jesse is everyone tired today?

-Kierra- Well what do you expect Master your father has kept us all up. So we could fix up the base after the big headed kid ruined it.

-Amethyst- That may be true Kierra but the computer is always sleeping so he has no excuse for being lazy.

-Zim's Computer- Hey.

-Amethyst- Well you are always sleeping computer.

-Zim's Computer- Yeah well what do you want Amethyst I thought with your father up on the space station working who knows what I would get some piece and quiet.

-Amethyst- Oh so that's where dad is. Well as long as he does not leave me home alone with another plan again I think I'll be fine. Any way computer give me all the information you have on an earth sleep over.

-Zim's Computer- (the screen shows a slide show of things you do at a sleep over as the computer talks to Amethyst about it) A sleep over is a social gathering at a humans house where you play games watch movies have pillow fights and...

-Amethyst- Yes yes I already know about that computer what I mean is what should I bring to this earth gathering.

-Zim's Computer- O.k. Well I guess some pj a sleeping bag and...

-Amethyst- Thanks computer that will be all just as I suspected. See you later computer. Come on Kierra. (she gets out of the chair and starts to head out the door)

-Kierra- (she salutes) Yes Master. (she fallows her Master and they leave the computer room)

Zim's Computer- Whatever.

-Amethyst- (she and Kierra are headed for one of the elevators that leads to the top level of the base. As they walk a claw comes out of Amethyst's Pak and gives her a normal looking note pad and a pen. She hands it to Kierra) Alright Kierra take this down. We need three things when we go to the mall today. First I need an earth sleeping bag, some new pjs. I refuse to wear my superior invader pjs at a stupid humans house I mean it is bad enough that I have to wear my invader uniform in front of the disgusting earth creatures I will not have me pjs exposed to their filth as well, and most important of all Kierra I need a new karaoke machine since the stupid Dib Monkey ruined my last one. Oh that Dib stink one day he will pay Kierra mark my words no one destroys my human technology and gets away with it. (she is really mad at Dib as the two of them step into the elevator that Zim had used in Nano Zim she turns to Kierra) Did you get all that Kierra.

-Kierra- (she is a little scared at the way Amethyst said the last lines you don't want to cross Amethyst but she still answers) Yes Master.

-Amethyst- Good work Kierra. (she and Kierra walk into the living room since the elevator had successfully brought them up stairs. She takes the list from Kierra and puts it in her pocket then she takes out a lease and attaches it to Kierra's collar) Now lets get going Kierra.

-Gir- (he runs up to Amethyst crying no longer wearing his one man bad thing he is still in his doggy suit though) Little Master, Master kicked me out of the space station. Waaahh I was just singing for him and he yelled at me Waaahh!!!

-Amethyst- Oh calm down Gir you can come shopping with me and Kierra.

-Gir- Yeah.

-Amethyst- (She takes out another leash and attaches it to Gir's collar)

-Kierra- No Master please don't let him come with us.

-Amethyst- Oh come on Kierra what's' the worst thing that could happen?

-Kierra- Hmm let me think an explosion of cheese, rubber piggys going everywhere and me getting sprayed with cupcake frosting.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha oh come on Kierra how many times has Gir done that?

-Kierra- 8 No wait I think it was 10 times Master.

-Gir- (he giggles) Best Day's of my life.

-Kierra- Well they were the worst day's of mine.

-Amethyst- Oh stop it Kierra you see this is exactly why Gir is coming with us because he is a part of our family and you two need to learn to get along.

-Kierra- Whatever you say Master, but I would just like to point out the fact that I warned you.

-Amethyst- Sure thing Kierra now lets go. (they leave for the mall)

Setting 2 the Mall

Lizzy is working at her job looking as bored and annoyed as possible which is understandable because Katie and Satie are their they have on matching new years out fits with hats and everything. Satie is holding a hat for Lizzy.

-Satie- Come on Lizzy put the hat on.

-Katie- Yeah Lizzy where's your new years sprit.

-Lizzy- I must of left it at home alone with my dignity if I wear that stupid hat.

-Katie- But it's New Years Eve.

-Lizzy- Looks you stupid clones. It's just another stupid new year there's no big deal when life is meaningless.

-Satie- Oh Lizzy don't be that way this year is going to be fun.

-Lizzy- Look Satie...

-Cody- A Lizzy.

-Lizzy-WHAT!!?!?!?

-Cody- I've come to relieve you Kevin says you can go on your break.

-Lizzy- Oh thank you Cody. (she hugs Cody and runs off)

-Cody-Told you she wants me.

-Amethyst- (she walks up to the counter with Gir and Kierra she heard almost everything) Fat chance foolish human.

-Cody- What do you me little girl she totally wants me.

-Amethyst- Then why is she over there hugging and kissing that guy that works at Hot Topic. (she point to Lizzy who is hugging and kissing her boy friend Jack)

-Cody- Well she's just playing hard to get.

-Amethyst- Whatever any way filthy human would you please tell me where your pjs, sleeping bags, and karaoke machines are?

-Cody- Sure thing little girl they're in lisle 2 we're having a special on them since it's new years and all, but you can't take your cat and dog with you. You see we have a new policy pets can't shop with their owners but don't worry I can have Katie and Satie here take your pets to the kennel while you shop. Right Girls.

-Katie and Satie- Sure thing Cody

-Katie- Aw look at the cute little kitty Satie she's adorable.

-Sadie- And look at the cute puppy dog Katie he's so cute.

-Gir- (he was about to say something but Kierra put her hand over his mouth she gave him a signal to be quiet and he licked her hand and her face Kierra was mad at Gir she want to hurt him)

-Satie- Aw the Doggy likes the kitty.

-Katie- Come on you two lets go meet your other fellow pet friends. (they take the leases away from Amethyst and as they are leaving Amethyst whispers to Kierra)

-Amethyst- Kierra make sure Gir does not do any thing stupid.

-Kierra- I'll try Master. (she leave with Katie and Satie)

-Cody- Don't worry kid your pets will be fine.

-Amethyst- I'm sure they will now human now which isle did you say again?

-Cody- Isle 2

-Amethyst- Thanks.(she ran off and got a shopping cart. She headed for isle 2) That human was not kidding they are having a special on everything I need what luck. Now down to business. (she grabbed one of the sleeping bags from the shelf) This red sleeping bag will do quit nicely. (she put it in her shopping cart then she grabbed something else) and this indestructible karaoke machine will prevent a certain big headed fool from ruining my fun ever again. Oh that Dib pig he's lucky that he did not destroy my i-pod or else I would of made his death slow and painful instead of fast and still painful. (she put it in the cart) Now just one more thing to get. I need new pjs red long sleeve and pants ones to be precise considering the fact that this stupid planet's weather keeps getting weirder and weirder. It's ridiculous one night it's cold the next night it's worm one day it rain the next day it snows make up your mind filthy earth weather. I mean come on I'm just lucky that dad always keeps the base at the perfect tempter. (she signs) Oh well I can't worry about the stupid earth weather right now I have to hurry up before Gir gets into trouble I can only hope that Kierra is keeping him in check for all our sakes.

Setting 3 the Kennel

Gir and Kierra are in the Kennel their are a lot of pets there in cages.

-Gir- Aw look at all these cute animals Kierra Buddy I want's to play with them all. Yeah!!(he starts to run for the cages but Kierra grabs his lease)

-Kierra- Oh no Gir don't you dare think about pressing that emergency release button.

-Gir- You mean this button Kierra Buddy. (he pushes the button)

-Kierra- Noo!!!

-the alarm- Warning emergency release button has been pushed cages will now open.

-Gir- Yeah!!! (he claps all the animals are let free)

-Kierra- (the animals get loose and the dogs chase Kierra and the other cats up on to a cabinet she is up on top of the cabinet with the other cats and the dogs continue to bark at them.) This is ridiculous why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?

-Gir- (he is holding bunnies) Look Kierra Buddy Bunnies Aw they is so cute. (he hugs the bunnies then he see some other animal and lets go of the bunnies running over the three parrots.) Look Kierra Buddy I found crows Yeah lets sing.

-Gir- **Did you ever see an elephant fly?  
**

-Parrot 1- **Well, I seen a horsefly  
**

-Parrot 2- **And I seen a dragonfly  
**

-Parrot 3- **Yeah, I seen a housefly  
**

-Gir and the Parrots- **Ha-ha-ha-ha  
**

-Gir- **Yeah, I seen all that too...  
I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band  
I seen a needle that winked its eye  
But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything  
When I see a elephant fly  
**

-Parrot 1- **What d'you say, boy?  
**

-Gir- **I said when I see a elephant fly  
I seen a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring  
I seen a polka-dot railroad tie  
But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything  
When I see a elephant fly  
**

-Parrot 2- **I saw a clothes horse, he r'ar up and buck And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck  
**

-Parrot 3- **I didn't see that, I only heard  
But just to be sociable, I'll take your word**

-Gir- **I heard a fireside chat, I saw a baseball bat  
And I just laughed till I thought I'd die  
But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything  
When I see a elephant fly  
**

-Gir and the Parrots- **Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything  
When I see a elephant fly  
**

-Parrot 1- **With the wings  
**

-Gir and the Parrots- **When I see an elephant fly**

-Kierra- **Gir those aren't crows they're parrots and how do they even know that song?**

-Kevin- (he walks in the room with Amethyst and she is holding her shopping bag) O.k. little girl your pets are right in here. (he sees the mess) Wow who let all the animals out. KAITE SATIE!!!

-Katie and Satie- Yes sir

-Kevin- Why where you 2 not at your post. Look what happened here.

-Katie and Satie- (they look at the chaos then back at their boss) Well sir..

-Kevin- No none of your excuses just get these pets back in their cages.

-Katie and Satie- Yes sir.

-Kevin- interns. (he goes and grabs Gir and Kierra by the lease and brings them to Amethyst) Here you go little girl sorry about the mess?

-Amethyst- (she grabs their lease with her free hand) It's o.k. filthy human. (she whispers to Kierra) Kierra did Gir have any thing to do with this? (she nodded) Great come on you two lets go home. (she starts to tug on Gir's lease but he does not want to leave)

-Gir- No I wants to stay here and play with the animals.

-Amethyst- (she tugs on his lease some more) Come on Gir.

-Gir- No!!!

-Announcer- (then we hear and announcer guy saying something important outside of the store) Come one come all see the 8th wonder of the universe. You will be amazed at what your eyes are about to see.

-Gir- Ow...Yeah!!! (he runs off leavening Amethyst and Kierra at the mercy of his lease)

-Amethyst and Kierra- No Gir Ahhh!!! (Gir runs off then when he gets close to the spot were the announcer is he stops in his tracks and Amethyst lets go of his lease and she and Kierra fall to the side)

-Amethyst- (she gets up and begins to brush herself off) Well that was an interesting experience are you alright Kierra?

-Kierra- No I am not alright Master I told you this would happen but no you just had to bring that idiot alone with us and...

-Amethyst- Alright Kierra I was wrong you were right we've established that don't go getting a big head that's the Dib stinks job Kierra.

-Kierra- Whatever Master.

-Amethyst- Exactly Kierra now come Kierra we've got to find Gir. (she picks up her stuff and Kierra's leash)

-Kierra- Oh come on Master couldn't we just leave him please.

-Amethyst- No Kierra we can't just leave him that would do more harm then good now come on Kierra we've got to find him. (she looks around) Now where could he be?

-Announcer- No weird green dog this is not for you.

-Kierra- Well if I had to take a guess Master I would say he that way.

-Amethyst- Good guess Kierra.(they run to where they heard Gir's voice When they found him he was trying to get at this cage that this man was holding near the man there were other cages filled with spiders and the cage he had a big tarantula in it.)

-Announcer- (he tried to keep the cage away from Gir) No dog this is not for you would some one please get control of their dog.

-Amethyst- Ah sorry sir (she grabs Gir's leash) come on Gir you can bother that guy latter.

-Announcer- Ah it looks like we have our first volunteer and this brave young girl is going to face ever girls worst fear and touch this tarantula.

-Amethyst- A no thanks filthy human I've seen enough spiders pictures to last me a life time thanks to my friend Paige and they where all really gross so I don't think I want to touch a real one. (she starts to leave)

-Announcer- Sorry people but it look like our volunteer is nothing but a little chicken.

-Amethyst- (that did it no one calls Amethyst a chicken and gets away with it she turns to the human letting go of her stuff and Gir's lease) Now listen here filthy human I am not now nor have I ever been earth paltry give me that stupid spider I except your challenge filthy stink creature.

-Announcer- Great and don't worry it's been defanged....

-Amethyst- Yeah sure what ever. Just give it to me. (he gives her the spider she holds it and looks at it. ) Uw this thing is even grosser up close.

-Gir- Uw Little Master can I hold it. (he jumps up to try and get at the spider)

-Amethyst- A Gir no you're not helping. (then the spider jumps on to Amethyst face since Gir scared it she screamed) Ah get it off of me get this filthy earth creature off of me.

-Announcer- A ma'am running around will only make things worse.

-Amethyst- I don't care get it off. (she runs into the other cages and brakes them releasing the other spiders all over her) Ahh get them off.

-Announcer- Ah I need water.

-Amethyst- Noo!!! (he poor water on her getting the spiders off but it also hurt Amethyst) Ah(she runs off her skin now fuming in pain)

-Gir- Weehoo look at Little Master go Kierra Buddy she looks like she's having a lot of fun Yeah!!!

-Kierra- Gir you stupid robot when are you going to learn the difference between running in joy and running in pain. Now come on we've got to go help my Master. (she grabs Amethyst's stuff and runs after her)

-Gir- Okie-Dokie (he follows Kierra but gets stopped along the way)

Setting 4 the alley.

Kierra finds Amethyst in the alley she is next to a wall her skin is still fuming and she looks really freaked out.

-Kierra- A Master are you o.k.

-Amethyst- No I am not o.k. Kierra those creatures were everywhere and of course it did not help that the stupid human poured water all over me.

-Kierra- Don't worry Master it's all over now.

-Amethyst- I guess you're right Kierra.

-Gir- (he runs up) Little Master you forgot your toy. (he pulls out a fake spider)

-Amethyst- AHH!!!! (she runs off screaming)

-Kierra- Gir you idiot give me that. (she throw the toy away.) No come on we have to catch up with me Master.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie (they run after Amethyst)

Setting 5 Amethyst's room.

Amethyst is in her room under the covers. Kierra walks in and sits next to Amethyst and takes the covers off of her.

-Kierra- A Master are you o.k.?

-Amethyst- Oh Kierra I've never been so afraid in all my life I feel like such an idiot Kierra (she hugs Kierra now crying on her friend) this is no way for an invader to act but I'm just so afraid Kierra. (she continues to cry)

-Kierra- Oh there there Master everybody gets scared sometimes. I get scared, Gir get scared, why even your Dad gets scared Master...

-Amethyst- Don't talk like that Kierra my dad is not scared of any thing and I'm just so pathetic for being afraid of stupid earth spider.

-Kierra- Oh come on master your not pathetic your a very intelligent young mix.

-Amethyst- I guess you're right Kierra. (she stops crying and lets go of Kierra) Thanks Kierra I needed that. Oh and Kierra don't tell Dad or any one about this.

-Kierra- Don't worry Master your secrets safe with me.

-Amethyst- Thanks Kierra. (they hug and let go Amethyst then relies something) Oh no I forgot my stuff at the mall.

-Kierra- Don't worry Master I brought them with me.

-Amethyst- Thanks Kierra I can always count on you. Well come on Kierra we'd better get ready for the sleep over. I hope that the worst part of the day is over Kierra.

-Kierra- You and me both Master.

-Me- Not with me writing this thing. Mahaha!!! Poor Amethyst she just experienced every girl's worst nightmare any way I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter I have to be quick my mom could wake up at any time and kill me for still being up until next time send plenty of reviews and I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!!


	3. The Sleep over begins

Yeah next chapter I don't own invader zim but I do own all of these new characters enjoy.

The Sleep over begins

Setting 1 Paige's house

Will was sitting on the couch watching Probing the Membrain with Professor Membrane which is his favorite show. When his mom came into the room with her communicator headset on, you know one of the headset telephone, Paige was following close behind her obviously ticked off at there mom for some reason.

-Paige- Mom how could you do this to me?

-Miss Hethcoat- Sweet heart I really think you're just over reacting. No not you Glenda. (she was obviously not paying much attention to her daughter)

-Paige- Mom could you please hang up the phone headset I need you to pay attention to me.

-Miss Hethcoat- Sorry dear but Glenda needs me more her husband just die and her finances are now really in the toilet and beside I really do think you're just over reacting.

-Paige- I'm not over reacting it's not fair you said that my friend could come over tonight...

-Miss Hethcoat- And she still is.

-Paige- Yeah but so are Will stupid friends.

-Will- Hey my friends aren't stupid and I ask mom first Paige she just forgot and beside you really are over reacting me and my friends are going to be upstairs in my room or in Dad's observatory all night so we'll leave you guys alone.

-Miss Hethcoat- You see Paige your brother is willing to be corporative why can't you?

-Paige- But mom...

-Miss Hethcoat- No Paige I don't want to hear another word about it. It's a new year and I don't want us to start it out by fighting so either you deal with your situation or your friend does not come over at all.

-Paige- Fine.

-Miss Hethcoat- Good. (they hear Allee crying) Oh no it sounds like our arguing woke up Allee. I'll be upstairs if any one needs me. And the food will be here soon and your Dad will have the fireworks ready to shoot off later. Hopefully he won't set the neighbor's house on fire like last year. Oh your father and his dangerous explosions. Any way kids try to get along. O.k.

-Paige and Will- Yes Ma'am. (Miss Hethcoat left the room for the upstairs)

-Paige- (as soon as she was sure that her mom was upstairs she turned to Will who was still sitting on the couch) How is it that every time we have an argument mom always takes your side?

-Will- It's because I'm the oldest Paige.

-Paige- Well I'm the middle child.

-Will- And since when has the middle child ever gotten any rights?

-Paige- Never in this family.

-Will- Exactly Paige it's just a fact of life.

-Paige- Well it's a stupid fact of life. Why did you have to have your friends over tonight any way?

-Will- Because my friends just got back from their chess tournament and there is a comet coming tonight and we must make scientifical observations.

-Paige- So who all did you invite any way?

-Will- Oh just Simon and...

-Paige- Oh no Will please don't tell me you invited Curly?

-Will- O.k. I won't but I did.

-Paige- You know Will that technically counts as telling me and how could you do this to me Will. You know that Curly has this stupid crush on me and he's so annoying.

-Will- Oh come on Paige he's not that bad.

-Paige- Will he changes his comic book obsession everyday and when ever I talk to him I learn more about that particular comic then I ever wanted to learn in my entire life. He's just so annoying I don't know how you could be friends with him.

-Will- Oh come on Paige he's fun to be around and at least he keeps me entertained.

-Paige- But don't you hate his fraternal twin brother?

-Will- Oh don't even mention that jerk in front of me. He's pure evil Paige. I don't understand how he and Curly could ever be related? It's all his fault that I could not come to the chess tournament with the guys. He said I had not been at the Skool lone enough to come. He's just jealous Paige. JEALOUS I TELL YOU!!!!

-Paige- O.k. calm down Will you're acting like Dad does when ever he thinks about Simons.

-Will- I guess you're right Paige. I can't let Dex's evil ways ruin my night. (they here the doorbell) Well that sounds like the guys.

-Paige- Great if any one needs me I'll be upstairs in my room till 6:00. (she headed for the stairs)

-Will- Oh Paige don't you want to stay and see your one true love.

-Paige- (she stopped in the door way thanks to that cement and turned to Will) Your hilarious Will. (she start to go but then remembered something) Oh by the way Will you did not invite Dib did you?

-Will- No I ask him but he said he got grounded for taking his father's laser gun and then loosing it.

-Paige- Good because the last thing I need is weirdo ruining my night.

-Will- Oh come on Paige he's not that bad.

-Paige- Whatever Will. See yah.

-Will- See yah sis (Paige leaves and Will runs to answer the door. He answered the door. And there was a boy there. He was dressed in a light brown Jedi pants and shirt like Obi-Wan's outfit from the Phantom Minions and he wore a dark brown Jedi hooded coat like what the Jedi wear he had brown hair in a weird style like the kid in Zim's class named Billy and he had black glass like Will's and lots of freckles and he had a dark brown boots if this is not a good enough description go to this website for a better one .com/art/Simon-112378545 ) Hey Simon.

-Simon- Greeting young padawan.

-Will- Simon please don't pull the whole Star Wars thing on me tonight.

-Simon- No you're not doing it right Will you must refer to me as Master Jedi.

-Will- Fine Master Jedi I would be most grateful if you would not pull the whole Star Wars thing on me tonight.

-Simon- (he walked in as he said his lines) If that is what you wish young padawan but remember the force will always be with you.

-Will- (he closed the door and turned to Simon) You know what I don't get you sometime Simon I mean you love Stars Wars and yet you don't believe in aliens which is good but it's still really confusing.

-Simon- Well I used to believe in aliens Will but then I realized that if aliens really did exist then they would of conquered our planet a long time ago considering the fact that they're way more advanced then us.

-Will- Whatever. So how was the chess tournament Simon?

-Simon- Oh it was brutal Will it was like Jedi verses droids. And we we're the droids.

-Will- That bad huh.

-Simon- Yep.

-Will- I told you this would happen if you had just let me come along then you guys could avoid all your humiliation. But no you just hat to listen to Dex's evil words.

-Simons- Actually it's funny you should mentions Dex because I've got some bad news and really bad news which would you like to hear first.

-Will- Well considering the fact that they're both bad I guess you should give me the bad news first.

-Simon- Good choice. Well first of all Curly has an new comic book obsession.

-Will- Why am I not surprised. What is it this time Superman, Batman, X-men...

-Simon- Spiderman.

-Will- That was going to be my next guess.

-Simon- Yeah he said he want to match his women.

-Will- My sister.

-Simon- Yep.

-Will- (he signed) When is Curly going to learn that my sister does not like him.

-Simon- Well Leia did not like Han at first and we all know how that turned out.

-Will- Yeah but my sister is nothing like Leia.

-Simon- True.

-Will- So what is the other bad news?

-Simon- Well don't go all Chewbacca on me Will but Curly is bring Dex.

-Will- What why is Curly bring him this is my party. I did not invite him tell me you're joking Simon.

-Simon- Sorry Will but it's not the Jedi way to joke around, and also Curly said that Dex has nothing better to do.

-Will- Oh sure he has nothing better to do then bug me this is insane. (he grabbed Simon and started shacking him in frustration) Why is this happening to me Simon. WHY!!!! (then he realized what he had just done and let Simon go man was he embarrassed) Oh sorry Simon I went all Chewbacca on you didn't I?

-Simon- Yeah you kind of did.

-Will- Sorry I just can't help it Dex just make me so mad he's pure evil Simon.

-Simon- Oh come Will he's not that bad.

-Will- Not that bad Simon he made my volcano explode in the teacher's face, he made jokes during my scientific lecher yesterday and he made the science lab blow up and blamed it on me and the teacher actually believed him and worst of all he always acts like he's better then me even though I get the better grades. He's just jealous Simon jealous I tell you.

-Simon- Well what do you expect Will he was the smartest kid in Skool before you came along.

-Will- That's no excuse for his evil ways Simon. Man this is going to completely ruin my night.

-Simon- Oh come on Will is this any way for a future scientist to act?

-Will- (he signs) You're right Simon all great scientist know that when there is a problem you must do one of two things one you must fix the problem or two you can grin and bar it and since I can't fix the problem I may as well grin and bar it.

-Simon- That's the spirit Will. (they hear the door bell ring)

-Will- Well get ready for the clone wars Simon.

-Simon- There's going to be another movie.

-Will- No (he groans and points at the door)

-Simon- Oh yeah your probably right Will.

-Will- (he and Simon walk to the door and Will opens the door)

-Curly- (He walks into the house he is a happy looking little boy who looked like Snarl from Zim's class but he had orange curly hair and black glasses and freckles he wore a Spiderman face shirt and blue pants and blue ten shoes if this is not a good enough description then go to this website .com/art/Kurly-111319044) Hey Will. What do you think of my new shirt?

-Dex- (he walked in behind Curly he looked nothing like his twin but that is what fraternal mean although they had the same head and both had black glasses and freckles galore Dex had black hair in a gecky rich kid style he wore a red shirt with chess pieces on it and black pants and black ten shoes.) Curly must you say that to everyone we meet it's really annoying?

-Will- (he closed the door after Dex got in and was already annoyed he turned to Dex) Hello Dex.

-Dex- Hello Dill.

-Will- My name is Will.

-Dex- It is really. Oh I must of forgotten I just assumed that your name would be Dill since you're as dumb as a pickle.

-Will- Well if I'm so dumb then how come the other Skool beat you guys at the chess tournament?

-Dex- Because those guys got lucky.

-Will- Oh Yeah.

-Dex- Yeah (they glare at each other)

-Curly- (he gets in between them) O.k. you guys lets leave the fighting to the Green Gablen and Spiderman. What do you say guys?

Will- You're right Curly by the way I do like your shirt.

-Curly- Oh thanks Will do you think your wonderful sister will like it.

-Will- Well Curly my sister is not really into the whole Spiderman thing I mean she likes spiders but not Spiderman.

-Curly- Oh man I thought I had finally found something in come with my beautiful Mary Jane Watson and I am but her humble Peter Parker always struggling for her love.

-Dex- I don't see what you see in that weirdo bro.

-Will- Hey that weirdo is my sister.

-Dex- That's one of the things that makes her weird.

-Will- That's it Dex forget the scientific way I'm so going to hurt you.

-Dex- Bring it on Dill.

-Will- It's Will W.I.L.L. Will. That's it. (Will is about to attack Dex and Dex is about to do the same thing when Simon takes out his blue real light saber and puts it in between the two rivals)

-Will and Dex- (they back away from the light saber and each other) Wow Simon put that thing away.

-Simon- No way you guys it is our duty as Jedi Knights to uphold piece and harmony in the solar system.

-Will- But we're not Jedi Knights Simon.

-Simon- That's beside the point Will the point is that fighting has never solved anything.

-Curly- Yeah you guys jets not fight.

-Dex- It would not really be considered as fighting considering the fact that I would beat Will to a pulp.

-Will- Oh yeah.

-Dex- Yeah. (the two of them glared at each other neither of them we're going to get along and Curly new it.)

-Curly- (that is when he could not take his brothers rude behavior to his friend any more) That's it Dex if you don't start trying to get along with Will then I'll tell mom why the hamster was green this morning.

-Dex- You wouldn't dare.

-Curly- Try me.

-Dex- Fine I'll try to get along with Will.

-Simon- Good (he put his light saber away and puts his arms around Will and Dex like buddies) See you guys now was that so hard. Now come on Will witch way is your Dad's observatory. I want to see the commit.

-Will- Oh it's this way. (he headed for the stairs and the guys followed)

-Dex-Let's just hope that your father's telescope actually works.

-Will- Oh it works Dex all of my father's inventions work. (then they hear an explosion that came from down stairs in the lab)

-Miss Hethcoat- Honey what was that.

-Professor Hethcoat- Nothing dear.

-Dex- You where saying.

-Will- Oh that's it. (he was about ready to attack Dex again but Simon got in the middle of them)

-Simon- Guys don't make me use my Jedi powers on you two.

-Dex- You don't have Jedi powers Simon.

-Simon- Well I could have them someday.

-Will- Oh whatever lets just go upstairs and observe the commit.

-Dex- Fine (he follows Will upstairs and Simon and Curly follow close behind)

-Simon- See Curly I told you this would happen.

-Curly-I guess you we're right Simon. Maybe I should of listen to you Simon. Oh well it's too late now.

-Simon- Yeah this is going to be a long night. (they all go upstairs)

-Paige- (she hears the doorbell ring) I'll get it. (she opens the door) Hey Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Hey Paige I'm all ready for this earth sleep over thing of yours.

-Paige- I can see that Amethyst man what all did you bring (she said looking at Amethyst big red over night bag)

-Amethyst- Oh just my pjs, sleeping bag, and High Skool Musical 1 and 2.

-Paige- Cool I see you also brought Kierra. (she said looking at Kierra who was standing next to Amethyst. She talked to Kierra in that cute way people usually do to cute animals.) Hey Kierra you're so cute.

-Amethyst- Yes yes I'm sure she is. Now come on Paige lets get this earth sleep over thing started.

-Paige- Sure thing Amethyst welcome to my house. (Amethyst and Kierra walked in and Paige closed the door)

-Amethyst- (she and Kierra walked into the living room where the TV and couch was and Amethyst set her stuff down) So what should we do first Paige?

-Paige- (she walked into the room after them) Well I was thinking that we could watch your movies first, then watch one of mine while we eat the pizza that my mom is ordering and then my dad is shooting off fireworks later and finally we could watch the ball drop and tell scary story and...

-Amethyst- Yes yes that sounds great Paige so where is your remote.

-Paige- Oh wait it should be right their on the table.

-Amethyst- But it's not.

-Paige- What. (she saw that the remote was missing) Oh man now where did Will put that thing. (she began to look under the couch and it's cushions) Man this is ridiculous they should invent a pager for your remote. So that you can find it. I mean come on that is the one thing that people loose the most. (she came out from under the couch cushions) Oh wait I think I know where it is. (she whistled) Maradith come here girl. (Maradith came into the room carrying the remote in her moth.) A ha just as I suspected. Maradith you silly dog give me that remote back. (Paige ran after Maradith but she was too quick for her) Amethyst she's coming your way.

-Amethyst- (she chased after Maradith) Get back here your stupid earth creature.

-Maradith- (she ran from Amethyst and Paige then she saw Kierra and let go of the remote and started chasing Kierra) Ruff…

-Kierra- (she ran from Maradith) Meow…

-Amethyst- Paige control your filthy earth best tell it to leave my cat alone.

-Paige- Sorry Amethyst. Maradith bad dog you know you're not supposed to chase cats. (she chased after Maradith and Kierra) leave Kierra alone. (but Maradith would not listen she stopped in her tracks and signed) This is not gonna work (she took out a dog whistle from her pocket and blow on it. Maradith stopped and howled in pain and walk to Paige in a sad way) That's right Maradith bad dog you know your not supposed to chase cats. (Maradith gave Paige puppy dog eyes) No don't give me that look you've been a very bad dog now go bug my brother and his friends and leave us alone. (Maradith left looking sad) Sorry Amethyst ever since Dad and Will experimented on Maradith to make her nose supersensitive like a medal detector she has been going after all sort of electronic and medal stuff. Yesterday I found the toaster in her bed. That's why she took the remote but I have no idea why she attacked Kierra we broke her of that whole chasing cats thing when she was a puppy and she usually loves cats.

-Amethyst- (she and Kierra looked at each other they know why that happened we all do then Amethyst looked back at Paige) Yeah it's a real mystery Paige. (she picked up the remote) Any way Paige what do you say we start High Skool Musical 1.

-Paige- Sure thing Amethyst. (and they begin to watch it)

-Me- Well that is it for now fanfiction people I hope you liked this chapter Will and Dex's relationship reminds me of Zim and Dib and Curly reminds me a little of Keef and I loved doing Simon a total start wars fanatic any way until next time send me plenty of reviews and I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	4. Baby of Doom

Finally fanfiction works again now I can post this next chapter that I have had type for three days curse you evil malfunction curse you any way I don't own invader zim I just own all of the newest characters in here enjoy

Setting 1 Paige's living room

Amethyst and Paige are singing along to the final song of High Skool Musical .

-Amethyst and Paige- **Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right  
**

-Paige- **Here and now it's time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about  
**

-Amethyst- **Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong  
**

-Amethyst and Paige- **We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true**

-Mrs. Hethcoat- Paige Dear would you and your friend mind coming up here and giving me a hand?

-Paige- But Mom...

-Mrs. Hethcoat- (in a anger voice) Don't but your mother young lady I said get your little buts up here NOW!!!

-Paige and Amethyst- (in a scared voice) Yes Ma'am (they ran up the stairs with Kierra following close behind.)

-Paige- O.k. Mom what's wrongs? (She said as her, Amethyst and Kierra entered the door way where Paige's mother was)

-Mrs. Hethcoat- (she had the headset still on and she was holding Allee in one hand in a empty bottle in the other) Oh great Paige Dear would you and your friend mind giving Allee a fresh worm bottle of milk Glenda really does need my full attention and I can't do more then two things at once.

-Paige- Well we...

-Mrs. Hethcoat- Thanks Sweet Heart. (she puts Allee and the bottle in Paige's arms and began to leave) I'll be right back.

-Paige- But Mom...

-Mrs. Hethcoat- Now come on Paige it's not going to kill you to look after your little sister and don't worry I'll be right back.

-Paige- Oh but Mom (but it was too late Mrs. Hethcoat was already gone) Oh darn (she turned to Amethyst) Here Amethyst would you mind holding Allee while I fill up her bottle. (Paige put Allee in Amethyst's arms and started to leave)

-Amethyst- Wait Paige don't leave me alone with this thing I know nothing about caring for human infants.

-Paige- Don't worry Amethyst it's easy just be nice to her and I'll be back in a minute.

-Amethyst- Paige NO!!! (but it was too late Paige was gone and Amethyst and Kierra were all alone with Allee and the door was shut oh the drama) She wants me to be nice to human infant. Never!!! (she looked at Allee who she was holding not the way you are supposed to hold a baby she had both of her hands under Allee's arm pits. Allee was giving her a cute innocent look) Now don't give me that look sticky worm. I'm not like all the other filthy humans on this stupid planet. I'm not going to fall for your cuteness. In fact I don't think you're cute at all. So just behave till Paige gets back and we'll get along just fine. (then Allee grabbed one of Amethyst pigtails) Hey what did I just say? Let go of my hair. (then Allee pulled the wig off completely) No I said let go of my hair not pull it off now give it back. (then Allee began to suck on Amethyst's wig) No don't suck on it gross. (she grabbed one end of the wig and pulled) Now give it back.

-Allee- (she pulled back and now they have a tug a wore battle) Mine.

-Amethyst- No it's mine. (she pulled on it)

-Allee- Mine.

-Amethyst- Mine.

-Allee- Mine

-Amethyst- Mine

-Allee- Mine

-Kierra- Ah Master.

-Amethyst- (she let go of the wig and looked at Kierra) What is it Kierra?

-Kierra- Look. (she held Amethyst's contacts in her hand yep they had come off during the fighting)

-Amethyst- Huh oh no my contacts. (she turned to Allee) You stupid human look what you've done. Now give me back my wig. I hope you have a good excuse for your stupidity.

-Allee- Oooww (she said now finally getting a good look at the thing that has her so instead of doing what Amethyst said she dropped the wig on the floor and grabbed Amethyst's antennas. )

-Amethyst- Ow hey that is not what I meant. Let go off my antennas they are not for pulling on. Ow this hurts really bad Kierra help.

-Kierra- Don't worry Master I'll get her off. (she pulls Allee off of Amethyst and Allee lets go of Amethyst antennas. )

-Amethyst- Oh thank you Kierra. (she held her antennas trying to make them feel better) Ow my poor antennas this is even worse then the time Gir got a hold of them. (she continued to try and comfort them to make them feel better she stroked them in other words)

-Kierra- A Master what do I do with the thing. (she said holding Allee)

-Amethyst- Just hold her for a moment Kierra while I get my disguise back on.

-Kierra- Yes Master. (she turned to Allee) You've been a bad human you don't just grab thing that don't belong to you. (Allee grabbed on to Kierra's zipper) Hey what did I just say. Let go.

-Allee- Kitty. (she pulled the zipper up and down over and over again)

-Kierra- Hey quiet it. Master make her stop.

-Amethyst- I'm a little busy here Kierra. (she said as she was putting on the last of her contacts) There. (she turned to Kierra) O.k. Kierra you can give me the vile stink creature now.

-Kierra- I would love to Master but she won't let go.

-Amethyst- (she garbed one end of Allee) Come on you miniature stink beast let go of my cat right now. Come on. (she got Allee off)

-Allee- Waahh!!!

-Amethyst- Ah that noise it's so annoying. (she laid Allee down in her bed and put her hands where her ears were supposed to be. And Allee continued to cry) Kierra what do we do?

-Kierra- I don't know Master I was not programmed for this kind of serve.

-Amethyst- Well neither am I. (a claw came out of Amethyst Pak and gave her an Alien notebook thing that looked like what Zim used in Future Dib. She began to search the internet) Oh maybe there is something in here that can help. (Allee continued to cry) Ah I can't concentrate with all that hideous racket. Paige your sister is crying what do I do to make her shut up?

-Paige- (she called from down stair) Just calm down Amethyst and rock Allee while singing a lullaby to her that always calms her down.

-Amethyst- A what.

-Paige- A peaceful song that calms babies down and don't worry Amethyst I'm almost done.

-Amethyst- (she looked back in her alien thing) Kierra do you know any lullabies

-Kierra- Just one Master. Give me that. (she took the alien planer from Amethyst and looked up Baby Mine from Dumbo. She gave it back to Amethyst) Here this put Gir to sleep for a while last night. So it should work I don't know how much of a brain difference they'll be though.

-Amethyst- Well it's worth a try Kierra but I need music.

-Kierra- Don't worry Master I brought my violin. (she took out a violin)

-Amethyst- Kierra since when do you know how to play a violin?

-Kierra- I have had to do a lot of weird stuff in the past to get Gir to shut up Master. Some of witch I am not too proud of and would rather not talk about right now.

-Amethyst- O.k. Well lets hope this works Kierra because I can't take that racket any more.

-Kierra- You and me both Master.

-Amethyst- (she put the alien planer in a claw that came out of her Pak and it held it out in front of her and then she pick up Allee and started to rock her as she sang Baby Mine from Dumbo and Kierra played the music.) **Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine** (she ended the singing and Allee was as come and quiet as can be) It worked Kierra.

-Paige- (she entered the room right after the claw went back into Amethyst's Pak and after Kierra put the violin back where she got it oblivious to the true. she had the bottle in her hand) Aww isn't that cute you see Amethyst I knew you could do it.

-Amethyst- Yeah sure whatever Paige would you mind taking back your little sister now.

-Paige- Sure thing Amethyst. (she took Allee from Amethyst) O.k. Allee it's time for your bottle.

-Allee- Bottle. (she sucked on the bottle)

-Amethyst- So Paige what took you so long any way?

-Paige- Well my Dad's automatic baby bottle wormer malfunctioned. I told him it was a bad idea to use dangerous chemicals to make it but he never listens me so I had to use our microwave.

-Amethyst- Oh I can relate. Ha-ha.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- (she came into the room) Aww isn't that sweet see Paige I told you that it would not kill you to take care of your little sister. You'll be a great mom someday sweet heart. But for now I'll take Allee off your hands.

-Paige- Thanks Mom. (she gave Allee to her mom) Come on Amethyst lets get back to our movies.

-Amethyst- Whatever you say Paige.

-Mrs. Hethcoat- Say bye bye say bye bye sissy and friend.

-Allee- Bye bye sissy and bug girl.

-Paige- Why did she just call you that?

-Amethyst- I don't know I guess that kids just say the darndest things.

-Allee- Bug Girl Bug Girl Bug Girl....

-Amethyst- Yes yes isn't that nice she learned a new word. (she pushed Paige out the door) Come on Paige. stupid human (she said under her breath referring to Allee who continued to call her bug girl as she pushed Paige out the door and Kierra followed them close behind. She continued to push Paige wanting to get off of the bug girl subject) So any way Paige what do you mean early when you told your filthy earth beast to go bug your brother and his friends.

-Paige- Oh well my mom stupidly forgot that she also promised Will he could have a sleep over tonight.

-Amethyst- (at this point the two of them where down stairs in the living room again and Amethyst was done pushing Paige) Oh great as if having to deal with one filthy human male was not bad enough now you're telling me that I have to deal with more of them. This is so unfair.

-Paige- Don't worry Amethyst Will said that he and his friends would not bug us.

-Amethyst- Well I hope you're right Paige for yours and my sack. So any way Paige what do you say we finish High Skool musical 1 and then watch the second one after wards?

Paige- Sure thing Amethyst.

Well that was is fanfiction people I hope you enjoyed it I will be working on writing the next chapter on Thursday since I must go looking for a red prom dress Wednesday until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	5. Filthy Earth Game of Doom

-Me- Yeah I finally got this chapter done I don't own invader zim I just own all of the newest character in here enjoy.

Setting 1 Will's room

Will and Dex where playing chess in his room on a little table. Simon was looking up Star Wars stuff on Will's computer and Curly was reading a comic book. Will's room looks like Dib's although instead of paranormal posters Will has science and nerdy posters.

-Dex- Check

-Will- (he was trying to concentrate but he could not with Paige and Amethyst sing to High Skool musical 2.) That's it I can't take this any more. (he got up and headed for the door)

-Simon- Where are you going Will?

-Will- Down stairs to put a stop to all that stupid noise that my sister and her friend are making I can't concentrate with all that racket.

-Dex- Is that the best excuse you can come up with to make up for your loosing streak Will?

-Will- What are you talking about Dex I'm winning I have more pieces then you.

-Dex- Maybe that is all apart of my plan.

-Will- What plan that makes no since. Oh just forget it I don't have time for your stupidity Dex. I'll be right back you guys (he leaves)

Setting 2 Paige's Living room.

Paige and Amethyst were singing to High Skool Musical 2 and Kierra was just sitting on the couch watching the movie and her Master and Paige.

-Amethyst and Paige- **Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!** (Will comes down stairs and mutes the movie) Hey.

-Will- There maybe now you two will listen to me. Could you girls please stop all this stupid racket.

-Amethyst- That stupid racket as you call it is called singing something your filthy human brain could never hope to understand.

-Will- Well maybe I could understand it if I could actually hear myself think.

-Amethyst- Oh that's a laugh your stupid human race actually thinking for once. Ha-ha you crack me up filthy human.

-Will-(he dropped the remote in anger) Hey I'm smart for my age.

-Amethyst- Oh yeah.

-Will- Yeah (he and Amethyst glare at each other)

-Paige- (she gets in-between them) Come on you guys lets not fight.

-Amethyst- Oh stop it Paige show some back bone for once in your stupid human life. Your brother said he would not bug us this counts as bugging us.

-Paige- Well guess you do have a point there Amethyst.

-Will- What why are you taking her side?

-Amethyst- She can take who's ever side she wants filthy human.

-Will- Oh you're just saying that because she took your side.

-Amethyst- Dah because it's the right side unlike your stupid human side.

-Will- Oh yeah

-Amethyst- Yeah.

-Simon- (he came down to see what the problem was) Will what's going on down here with all this fighting I thought you were down here with Dex. Ha-ha (he see Amethyst) Wow another Star Wars fan cool. (her ran up and shook Amethyst hand) Hi my name's Simon it is so cool to finally meet someone who is a big a fan of Star Wars as I am you know outside of a Star Wars convention that is, but you know if your trying to be an alien like Yoda your missing the pointed ears in fact your missing your ears all together.

-Amethyst- I don't know what you're talking about filthy stink creature let go of my hand.

(he lets go)

-Simon- Wow you've even got the alien dialog down too. This is cool I've finally met another Star Wars fanatic.

-Will- Ah no Simon this is my sister's friend Amethyst you know the one I told you about you know the one with the skin condition.

-Simon- Oh sorry I just thought that you were trying to be an alien what with the green skin and rude attitude it just seemed like the only logical explanation for the way you are.

-Amethyst- A I don't know what you're talking about filthy human I am a perfectly normal human worm baby.

-Dex- (he came down stairs) Well isn't that he understatement of the year.

-Amethyst- And what is that supposed to mean filthy human.

-Dex- Well considering the fact that you have no ears and green skin you seem to be anything but normal to me.

-Amethyst- Hey it's not my fault I have a skin condition and at least I'm not wearing stupid chess pieces on my shirt.

-Dex- Hey chess is a great game for smart people.

-Amethyst- Then why are playing it stupid human.

-Dex- Hey I'm not stupid.

-Amethyst- Are too

-Dex- Are not.

-Amethyst- Are too. (she glares at Dex)

-Paige- Come on guys lets not fight.

-Curly- (he seemed to come out of no where) Yeah come guys listen to my girl friend when has fighting ever salved anything.

-Paige- I'm not your girl friend Curly and when did you get down here?

-Curly- Oh Paige you're so silly that's why your my girl friend. (he hugged her)

-Paige- I'm not your girl friend Curly I don't even like you now get off of me. (she got Curly off of her)

-Amethyst- Now that's the kind of back bone I was talking about good work Paige.

-Paige- Thanks Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (the two of them do a high five and turn back to the boys) Now back to business you filthy human males have no right to be down here.

-Paige- Yeah mom promised us the down stairs. So why don't you boys go back upstairs where you belong and leave us alone.

-Will- Well maybe we would if you girls would be quiet.

-Paige and Amethyst- Oh yeah.

- Will and Dex- Yeah. (they glared at Amethyst and Paige)

-Miss Hethcoat- (she came down stairs no longer with her headset on) Kids what's going on down here?

-Paige- Oh mom me and Amethyst were just trying to enjoy our movie when the boys came down here and ruined our fun.

-Will- Not-ah Mom we were just trying to play our game up stairs but the girls would not be quiet.

-Well- It was not really much of a game considering the fact that I was kicking your but Will.

-Will- No you weren't Dex I had more pieces then you.

-Dex- Oh yeah

-Will- Yeah. (they glare at each other)

-Miss Hethcoat- Kids why are you fighting why can't you just play nice like good little boys and girls.

-Will- Mom there's no logic in that.

-Paige- Yeah Mom boys and girls have never gotten along since the dawning of time.

-Miss Hethcoat- Well I don't care about the dawning of time Paige all I care about is peace and tranquility in my house. Now why don't you kids settle down and play a nice game together like that fun role playing game that you and your brother were playing earlier today Paige.

-Paige- No mom that game is embracing.

Will- Yeah mom can't we...

-Miss Hethcoat- No children I don't want to hear another word about it. So either you 5 play that game nicely with each other or your friends can all just go home.

-Paige and Will- Fine.

-Miss Hethcoat- Good I'll be right back with the game. (she goes off to go get the game)

-Amethyst- I don't understand Paige what is so bad about this filthy earth game?

-Paige- Oh it's not that bad Amethyst it's just that it can get a little weird sometimes.

-Miss Hethcoat- (she comes back with the game) Here we are (she reads the games title) Fairytale Wonderland Adventure Extravaganza.

-Amethyst- That is the stupidest title for a filthy earth game I have ever heard.

-Paige- I know. Mom do we really have to play this game can't we just...

-Miss Hethcoat- No Paige I don't want to here another word about it. You five will sit here and play this game and if I hear on more argument it will be out the door with any one that is not my kid and you and your brother will be grounded. Do I make myself clear children?

-All the kids- Yes ma'am.

-Miss Hethcoat- Good now dinner will be here shortly have fun kids. (she leaves)

-Amethyst- A Paige your mom is a little scary sometimes.

-Paige- I know it she's so weird one minute she is as nice as can be and the next minute she is as scary as death I bet your mom is nothing like that huh Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Ah yeah sure whatever you say Paige. (she picked up one of the dices and observed it) So Paige how do we play this filthy earth game any way?

-Paige- Well first we have to role to find out what script we use.

-Amethyst- Oh o.k. Paige why don't you do the honors. (she gave the dice to Paige)

-Paige- Thanks Amethyst. (she rolled the dice) Ah man I rolled a ten.

-Amethyst- So what's so bad about that?

-Paige- Well the tenth script involves romance.

-Amethyst- Uwa

-Paige- Yeah I know maybe I should role again. (she gets ready to role again)

-Curly- No wait lets just stick with that script it can't be all that bad.

-Will- Curly your just saying that because you want to kiss my sister aren't you?

-Curly- A no of course not.

-Paige- Oh what ever lets just continue on with that script. (she grabbed the script from inside the box and placed it on the table) Now that we have our script we have to each role to find out our roles. (they each grab a pare of dice and rolled) Yes I got the role of the narrator this means that there is no chance that I will have to kiss you Curly.

-Curly- Oh but I really wanted to kiss you Paige. This is so unfair this is just like the time Mary Jane was about to marry John when she should of been with Peter all along.

-Paige- O.k. first of all Curly enough with the stupid comic book reference and second of all tell me what role you got so I can right it down. (she said holding the score paper since she is the narrator)

-Curly- I got the role of the dragon. (he said sounding really sad.)

-Simon- Oh cheer up Curly isn't there a comic book dragon character in one of your comic books or something?

-Curly- Your right Simon there is one. Hmm.. maybe this won't be so bad after all. So what role did your get Simon.

-Simon- That's the sprit Curly and I got the role of the Prince. This is so cool most Jedi are of noble birth so this means I am one step closer to reaching my goal of becoming the ultimate Jedi master. So which role did you get Will?

-Will- I'm the King. Well at least the dice got my character right.

-Dex- Ha-ha that's a laugh.

-Will- What do you mean by that Dex.

-Dex- Oh nothing I was just thinking that if you were king your country would not last a single day.

-Will- Oh yeah and what role did you get any way Dex?

-Dex- Thegardener...(he mumbled his words)

-Will- What what did you say I couldn't hear you. You were mumbling.

-Dex- I got the role of the gardener ok.

-All except for the obvious characters- Ha-ha.

-Will- And you made fun of my role your character has to kiss who ever the princess is.

-Everyone except for the obvious characters- Ha-ha.

-Paige- So Amethyst what part did you get even though we all already know the answer to that question.

-Amethyst- You assume correctly Paige I got the role of the stupid Princess. This is so unfair why does everything on this stupid planet want me to kiss filthy human males. Oh well at least this won't be as bad as the time I had to kiss the Dib pig.

-Paige- You had to kiss Dib. Why?

-Amethyst- It was not my fault Paige it was for some stupid Skool thing. You see me and Dib tied for the win in the Skool talent show and the prize was the main roles in our Skool's production of Romeo and Juliet so I had to play Juliet and the Dib pig had to play Romeo. It was the worst experience of my life.

-Paige- Oh don't worry Amethyst this does not have to be as mosey as Romeo and Juliet.

-Amethyst- What do you mean Paige and how so you win this stupid earth game any way?

-Paige- Well since I'm the narrator I judge you guys on how well you do your roles. If you go out of character you loose points but if you do well then you gain points.

-Dex- Oh that's not fair you're just going to make your friend win.

-Amethyst- I don't need Paige to cheat for me filthy human if I win this stupid earth game it will be because I am the best not because Paige cheats for me and I will win this stupid earth game. Ha-ha.

-Will- We'll see about that freaky green chick.

-Amethyst- Hey I told you to quit making fun of my skin condition filthy human. (she and Dex glare at each other.)

-Paige- Guys lets not fight or do you want my mom to come in here?

-Amethyst and Dex- Fine.

-Paige- Good now I'll begin with the narrating. (she read from the script) Once pone a time there was a young princess who was very beautiful...

-Amethyst- Well at least this filthy human script got something right.

-Paige- But she was also very rude...

-Amethyst- Hey was that some kind of crack against me Paige.

-Paige- A no Amethyst it's in the script.

-Dex- (he whispers to Simon) But if it was then it would of been dead on.

-Amethyst- What was that filthy human?

-Dex- Oh nothing.

-Paige- Good so as I was saying the Princess was very beautiful but she was also very rude she would never let any one get close to here but that was all about to change for soon she was going to meat the man of her dreams and this all happened one day when she was out picking flowers in...

-Amethyst- Wait wait hold it why does my character have to be a pathetic girly human who enjoys picking filthy earth flowers. Why can't I enjoy doing something fun like… oh I don't know torturing the prisoners.

-Paige- Well I guess you could role to determine what your character likes to do. If you get higher then a five you can do what you want but if you get below a five you have to obey the script.

-Amethyst-O.k. (she rolled the dice) Oh man curse you filthy earth dice how dare you betray me. Well here goes nothing. (she talked in the girlyest voice she could think of) Falalalalal look at me how I love to prance around in my stupid earth garden look at me just pick earth flowers like a pathetic little girly human.

-Paige- Well that's one way of doing it. O.k. Dex now your motivation is that your character was just minding his own business when Amethyst trips over you and remember you like the Princess but you don't like her rude attitude so you're trying to make her be nice.

-Dex- Easier said then done but I get what you're saying. (he gets down on the flour so he can pretend to be his character.)

-Amethyst- Falalalal (she trips over Dex) Hey watch where you're going filthy earth gardener.

-Dex- Oh I'm sorry your highness but technically you tripped over me.

-Amethyst- Oh such rude behavior I will not tolerate you talking to your Princess like that you should all bow before me. I should have your head cut off for that comment.

-Dex- Oh your highness you're just like this rose. (he held up a fake rose) Beautiful yet covered in thorns but if you cut away the thorns then you can see the real you.

-Amethyst- Well I can't help but be rude my like is so stressful if I make one mistake then my entire kingdom will suffer you have no idea what it is like to be me.

-Dex- Oh I understand your highness being a graders is not an easy task either.

-Amethyst- Yeah I guess it would be kind of hard. So what are you doing any way?

-Dex- I'm spraying for aphides.

-Amethyst- Can I help?

-Dex- Sure.

-Paige- And that was it an aquward meeting turned into a beautiful relationship soon the Princess and the gardener both discovered how much they loved each other but their love was forbidden for you see he was but a lonely gardener and she was a beautiful young Princess and if any one where to ever find out about their love the tow lover would be in big trouble. And that is exactly what happened. Because one day the Princess's father found out about the two love birds and...

-Will- Wait wait Paige why does my character have to be so mean I mean our Mom usually wears the pants in our family so why can't I support the two lovers?

-Paige- Well first of all we don't have a Mom character Will but I guess you could role to find out what your character is like if you really want to Will.

-Will- I do. (he rolled) Oh man I have to obey the script.

-Paige- So now that that's over and done with can I get back to narrating now?

-Will- Sure whatever.

-Paige- So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. One day when the two love birds were out in the garden tending to the roses the Princess pricked her finger on a rose and that was were all the trouble started and...A oh no...

-Amethyst- What what is it Paige.

-Paige- Well it says here that you two have to kiss.

-Amethyst and Dex- Uw gross can't we role to see if we really have to?

-Paige- I guess so.

-Amethyst and Dex- (they role) Oh man we have to kiss.

-Amethyst- Oh well don't up stage me filthy human.

-Dex- Don't worry about that stupid green chick.

-Amethyst- Hey.

-Paige- Guys remember your characters are supposed to like each other.

-Amethyst and Dex- Fine.

-Amethyst- (she pretended to prick her finger) Ow stupid rose how dare you prick my superior figure.

-Dex- Here let me kiss it and make it feel better. (he kissed her figure then they kissed each other.)

-Will- Daughter what do you think you are doing?

-Amethyst- (they stop kissing) Oh Daddy this is not what it looks like.

-Will- Oh sure I did not just see you kissing a pathetic peasant how could you do this Daughter you know that this kind of love is forbidden. What about traditions?

-Amethyst- Hang traditions Dad I love this filthy human and he loves me.

-Dex- Yeah sir I love your green daughter and I humbly ask for her hand in marriage.

-Will- I forbid it guard seize him. (Curly and Simon seize Dex) As punishment for your crimes I banish you from this land. And if I ever see your face again you will be dead where stand. Take him away. (Curly and Simon take Dex away)

-Amethyst- No come back my love. (but it is too late he is already gone she turns to Will crying) Dad how could you do this to me?

-Will- Oh stop being such a drama queen daughter I have already chosen the perfect husband for you and best of all he is a prince.

-Amethyst- Father don't you understand I could never love another filthy human for I love that filthy human and your destroying me buy making me marry someone else.

-Will- No I will not hear another word of this daughter. You are going to marry this prince weather you like it or not. Now come with me daughter so you may meet your future husband. (he grabs her hand and starts to pull.)

-Amethyst- No father let go of me I don't want to marry another filthy human male.

-Paige- But it was no use despite the Princess's cries of pain the king continued to pull her to the palace library where she would meet her future husband prince Simon.

-Will- Here you are daughter meet prince Simon.

-Simon- It is so nice to meet you your highness I just know we will be very happy together.

-Amethyst- I could never be happy with you stupid human I am in love with some one else and you could never take his place filthy stick creature. (she ran off crying)

-Will- Oh don't worry about her Prince Simon she'll get over it.

-Paige- But the princess did not get over it. In fact as the days went by she became more and more consumed in her grief. Until the day before the wedding when things went from bad to worse. The poor princess was on her balcony feeling as sad as ever when the terrible fate befell her.

-Amethyst- This stinks in less then a day I will be married to that stupid human while my true love is so far away from me. Oh I wish some one would just take me away from this awful place.

-Paige- Curly that's your quew.

-Curly- Ha-ha fare princess I have come to answer you cry for help I will take you away from this awful place and eat you ha-ha.

-Amethyst- No I did not mean it literally.

-Curly- It's too late for that now ha-ha. (he takes Amethyst away into the other room)

-Will- Oh no my poor daughter prince Simon this is your chance you must go forth and rescue my daughter.

-Simon- Do not worry your highness I will...

-Paige- Wait wait hold everything.

-Simon- Oh Paige why did you stop me I had a great speech already planed out.

-Paige- Sorry Simon but according to the script you have to role to see if your character is a cowered or a brave warrior.

-Simon- What my character would never be a coward Jedi never run away from a challenge.

-Paige- I'm sorry Simon but that's what the script says and rules are rules.

-Simon- Fine. (he roles.) Oh man stupid dice this is so unfair.

-Will- Look on the bright side Simon the more cowardly you act the better chance you'll have of winning.

-Simon- I guess you're right Will.

-Will- Of course I'm right now let's get back to business. (he clears he throat) Prince Simon this is your chance you must go forth and rescue my daughter from the terrifying fire breathing dragon.

-Simon- Don't worry your highness I will go forth and...wait did you say that this dragon breaths fire. No way caught me out I did not sign up for this. If you need me I'll be home on Nabooo were it's safe. (he runs off screaming)

–Will- Oh no my poor daughter what shall I do.. Seriously Paige what am I supposed to do.

-Paige- Hold on. (she flips throw the paper that she is holding) A here we go it says that you must role to determent what your character does.

-Will- O.k. (he roles) Ah sweet I get to hold a jousting tournament.

-Paige- And so it came to pass that the king held a jousting tournament to determine who would go forth and save his daughter.

-Will- Princes lend me your ear you have all come here for one reason and one reason only to find out which one of you shall have the honor no no the privilege to go forth and rescue my daughter from the fiery keep of the dragon if for any reason the winner of this tournament is unsuccessful the first runner up shall take his place and so on and so forth and now let the tournament begin.

-Paige- And so the tournament began it raged on for many hours until only two contestants remained and...Oh Curly I need you.

-Curly- Oh my love I knew you could not resister me. (he ran into the room and hugged her)

-Paige- Curly let go of me I did not mean like that what I meant is I need you to play the role of the announcer.

-Curly- Oh well don't worry Paige I'll be the best announcer ever this will be just like the time Peter tested out his powers in the resealing match so he could win the money to buy a car to win Mary Jane's heart.

-Paige- That's great Curly now get out there and do your job.

-Curly- Sure thing Paige. (he cleared his throat) Ladies and Gentlemen it has come down to just two contestants in this corner we have the mighty...a Simon what do you want your character's name to be?

-Simon- (he whispers to Curly)

-Curly- Oh are you sure.

-Simon- Yes.

-Curly- Fine the mighty Drath come to us from Tattoo Wean and in this corner we have the masked knight who wishes to remain as mysterious as his name. Two men go in fighting but only one will come out alive and a winner and now let the jousting begin. (they act like they are jousting)

-Paige- And so the two foes met but they knocked each other off there horse so now it was up to the sword to determine the winner or in this case the dice because it say you guys have to role.

-Simon and Dex- Again aw (they role)

-Simon- Oh man not again why are my charters always so pathetic?

-Dex- Oh stop your complaining and get ready to die pathetic sole. (he stabbed Simon with his fake swords)

-Simon- Oh man you got me. Oh I'm dieing tell my son Luke that he is now the last of the Jedi and tell Leia that she must marry Hon for they are meant to be and...

-Dex- Oh just die already you fool.

-Simon- No wait I want to try something. (he whisper something to Dex)

-Dex- No I am not going to do that.

-Simon- Please

-Dex- Fine

-Simon- Thanks Dex I'll start Now go my son leave me.

-Dex- No you're coming with me

I'll not leave you here I've got to save you.

-Simon- You already have Luke you were right tell your sister you were right about me. (he dies)

-Will- O.k. Well good job good sir knight you have won the tournament now remove your mask so I am may knight you.

-Dex- Oh forgive me for saying this your highness but there is no time for that I must go forth and rescue your daughter from certain death.

-Will- Oh you are right good sir night well I wish you good luck in your quest.

-Dex- Thank you your highness.

-Paige- And so off the brave knight went to go forth and save the poor princess who was about to be eaten by the evil dragon.

-Curly- The stew is almost ready your highness. Ha-ha Hey why aren't you struggling usually my victims struggle before I eat them it make them more appetizing.

-Amethyst- I don't care what happens to me what is the point of living if I can't be with the one I love.

-Curly- Fine if you're going to be that way then I'll just eat you right now. (he comes in for the kill)

-Dex- Come away from that fair maiden fall beast and fight like a man or are though a coward?

-Curly- Ha I never run away from a battle I except your challenge brave night but I worn the I have beaten and eaten a great many knights before you and this shall be no different.

-Dex- We shall see about that. Have at the.

-Paige- And so the two foes fought for hours pone end until finally... Ah guys you have to role again to determine who wins.

-Dex and Curly- Again man this is getting really stupid Paige. (they role)

-Curly- Ah Paige what do we do?

-Dex- Yeah Paige we rolled the same number?

-Paige- (she flips throw the paper) Well the instruction say that when two player role the same number their characters must become friends.

-Curly- What since when has the villain ever become friends with the hero. Sure there was that time when Peter and Harry put aside there difference and came together so they could defeat the sand man and the anti-Spiderman but that does not count.

-Dex- Yeah this is stupid again Paige.

-Paige Sorry guys but rules are rules again.

-Dex- Fine (he turns his sword on Curly) Say your prays fowl beast.

-Curly- No good sir knight please spear my life.

-Dex- Do you proms to never eat another human for as long as you live?

-Curly- For as long as I live just spare my life and to prove my loyalty to you I pledge to be your servant from now on.

-Dex- Very well I will spare your life live with your cowardliness. (he ran to Amethyst) are you all right my lady.

-Amethyst- No why didn't you just let him eat me I have no reason to live if I can't be with the one I love.

Dex- Well you certainly are an ungrateful rose aren't you?

-Amethyst- I'm sorry but...wait rose is that you my love.

-Dex- (he removed his mask) Yes my love it is me.

-Amethyst- Oh Paige do we have to kiss.

-Paige- Yep I'm sorry guys but that's what the script says.

-Amethyst- Fine let just get this over with. (they kiss)

-Paige- And so the two love birds returned to the castle and once they told the king there story he realized how foolish he was for keeping the two of them apart, they were wed that very day and they lived happily ever after the end.

-Amethyst- Well that was stupid. So who won this filthy earth game any way Paige.

-Paige- (she got up from her chair holding the score sheet) Well it's going to be hard to determine that considering the fact that you guys when out of charter so man times but I think the winner is. (Maradith grabbed the paper away from Paige) Maradith you stupid dog bring that back. (but it was too late Maradith was already gone)

-Amethyst- Oh great we played that filthy earth game for nothing what else could go wrong.

-Miss Hethcoat- Kids the pizza is here.

-Amethyst- I just had to ask.

-Everyone except Amethyst- Yeah Pizza. (they all ran into the kitchen Amethyst and Kierra reluctantly follow behind them.

-Miss Hethcoat- O.k. kids settle down now since you all played so nicely I'm going to give you all ice cream to go along with your pizza.

-All the kids except Amethyst- Yeah whooo

Miss Hethcoat- Paige dear why don't you go set up a movie for you and your fiends to watch.

-Paige- Sure thing mom I know the perfect one. (she heads back into the living room)

-Miss- Hethcoat- Good now Curly and Dex here is your meat lovers pizza with chocolate ice cream.

-Curly and Dex- Thanks Miss Hethcoat this is the one thing we can actually agree on (they take their plate and head for the living room.

-Miss Hethcoat- And here is your supreme pizza with vanilla ice cream Simon.

-Simon- Thanks Miss Hethcoat. (he heads for the living room.)

-Miss- And Will dear here is your olive pizza and strawberry ice cream.

-Will- Thanks mom. (he heads for the living room with his pizza.)

-Miss Hethcoat- (she turns to Amethyst) Well Amethyst this is the first time I've had you over to my house so I don't know what kind of pizza or ice cream you want so what do you want sweaty.

-Amethyst- Ah actually Miss Hethcoat I'm not that hungry I had big lunch before I cam over here.

-Miss- Oh are you sure dear.

-Amethyst- Yeah I'm sure.

-Miss Hethcoat- Well in that case would you mind taking Paige her plate?

-Amethyst- A sure I guess so. (Miss Hethcoat gave Amethyst the food she headed for the living room) Just don't let the horrible earth food touch you and you'll be fine Amethyst. (she walked up to Paige) Here Paige here's your filthy earth food.

-Paige- Ah thanks Amethyst but where's your food?

-Amethyst- Oh I'm not hungry Paige.

-Paige- Oh are you sure Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Yes I'm sure jess why does everyone have to make such a big deal out of the fact that I am not hungry. (she groans) So Paige what stupid earth movie are we watching any way?

-Paige- Oh I think you'll like it Amethyst a lot of people get hurt in it.

-Amethyst- Good pain and misery for filthy humans is always good.

-Des- What are you some kind of a goath.

-Amethyst- no if I were a filthy human goath then I would wear black all the time stupid human Dah.

-Dex- Well ensues me for living.

-Amethyst- You're excused stupid human. (they glare at each other)

-Paige- Guys lets not fight remember my mom is in the other room.

-Amethyst and Dex- Fine.

-Paige- Good now let's start the movie.

-Me- Well fanfiction people that is it hope you all enjoyed it I wrote a story like this when I was little for Skool and me and my sister played it out with Barbie dolls so it was fun to use it in this episode any way the next chapter is the last one and for all you stupid Dib fans out their he will be in the next chapter until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	6. A Painful Fireworks Display

-Me- Yeah the last chapter of this episode whoo go me go me it's my birthday not really not really party any way party any way I don't own invader zim but I do own all of the newest charater in here. Enjoy while I contiue to dance like a fool.

Setting 1 Paige's living room

All of the kids are sitting on the couch. Paige is sitting next to Amethyst, Will sits next to Paige, Simon sit next to Will and Dex sits next to Simon and Curly sit next to Dex. Everyone is enjoying themselves except for Amethyst because the movie that Paige choose was you guest it Eight Legged Freaks and poor Amethyst was so scared she had a pillow in her hands and she was holding it using it to cover her eyes.

-Amethyst- Ah turn it off Paige this filthy earth movie is too scary. Ah I don't wanna watch it any more Paige Ahh!!!! (she hid behind the pillow)

-Paige- Oh come on Amethyst it's not that bad.

-Amethyst- (she removed the pillow from her eye for a minute to talk) Yes it is Paige I had a terrible experience with filthy earth spiders earlier today and I just hate them so much Ah!!! (she covered her eyes again shaking like a little girl)

-Dex- Ha-ha I don't know what's more entraining Paige the movie or your friend. Ha-ha

-Paige- Shut up Dex (she said trying to consult Amethyst)

-Curly- Yeah Dex for the longest time you were afraid of ponies.

-Dex- Hey that fear was not supposed to leave our house.

-Will- Ha-ha this is probably the most fun I've ever had Ha-ha. (then the phone rings) I'll get it. (he picked up the phone) Hello.

-Dib- Hey Will

-Will- Oh Hey Dib what's up?

-Dib- Well my Dad ungrounded me because I helped him build another laser gun and...

-Will- That's great Dib.

-Dib- Yeah so listen Will now I can come over to your house I mean if the offer it still open that is.

-Will- Yeah it's still up for grabs Dib but Amethyst is kind of over here and seeing as how you two don't get along maybe...

-Dib- What you've got the evil alien monster over at your house.

-Will- She's not an alien Dib...

-Dib- Yes she is Will are you guys ok.

-Will- Yeah we're fine.

-Amethyst- Ahh!!! (she screamed and jumped on to Paige out of fear by accident.)

-Paige- Ah Amethyst get off of me.

-Will- A listen Dib I've got to go.

-Dib- No wait Will what's going on don't hang...(but it was too late Will hung up on Dib. He turned to Gaz) something awful is happening next door Gaz and as soul defender of earth I have to do something.

-Gaz- Hmm let me take a minute to pretend I care Dib...Glad that's over with now be quit Dib I'm trying to play this game and your annoying voice is making it hard.

-Dib- But Gaz I...(She throw I book at him) Ow fine I'm going. (she throw another book at him as he left the house "were is she getting all these books")

Setting 2 Paige's Living room

-Dib- (burst throw the door) Don't worry you guys I'm hear to save you!!!

-Paige- (she and everyone look at Dib from their seats on the couch confused as ever as to what he is talking about) Dib what are you doing here.

-Dib- I'm here to save you guys.

-Paige- From what?

-Dib- (he looks around the room just now noticing that nothing bad is happening he can't even see Amethyst because she is still covering her self with the pillow) But I herd screaming.

-Dex- The only person that was screaming was her. (he pointed at Amethyst who still holding the pillow) She was afraid of the movie.

-Amethyst- (she throw the pillow at him) I was not afraid of the movie filthy human.

-Dex- Ow hey that hurt.

-Amethyst- That's what you get for lying.

-Dex- Oh yeah sure my mistake you weren't afraid of the movie you were scared of the spiders in the movie.

-Amethyst- No I am not afraid of filthy earth spiders. Why should I be afraid of them there this small I was just pretending for you puny human shakes.

-Dex- Sure you where. Oh my gosh there's a spider on you.

-Amethyst- What where Ah (she jumped in fear and landed off on the floor everyone laughed at her except for Paige and Kierra she got up and just glared at Dex) That was not funny filthy human. (she then turned to Dib who was probably laughing the hardest next to Dex) And you filthy Dib stink what are you doing here?

-Dib- What am I doing here what are you doing here?

-Amethyst- Paige invited me to this filthy Earth sleepover thing for your information.

-Dib- Well Will invited me.

-Amethyst- Ha that's a laugh who would want to invite a stupid human like you?

-Dib- Well why would any one want to invite an alien monster like you.

-Dex- Ha-ha you actually believe that she is a real live alien Ha-ha (he feel off the couch laughing)

-Simon- Ha-ha guys look it like. (he takes out this Alien antenna thing that you get at a costume place and put it on his head and stood up and did an alien impersonates) Er take me to your leader Ha-ha.

-Dib- Why are you making fun of me judging by your out fit you like Star Wars and that has aliens in it.

-Simon- So that does not mean that I actually believe they existed Ha-ha.

-Dex- Ha-ha yeah show me some proof

-Dib- What there's your proof standing right there in front of you. (he said pointing to Amethyst)

-Dex- All I see is a big headed fool.

-Dib- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!!

-Dex- Yeah you're right it's not big it gargantuan you could land a plain on that thing.

-Simon- Or a space ship Ha-ha

-Will- Guys don't make fun of Dib

-Dex- Why shouldn't we make fun of him Will he's completely insane he actually believe that Amethyst is an alien. Ha-ha

-Dib- But she is.

-Amethyst- No I'm not

-Dib- Are too

-Amethyst- Are not.

-Dib- Are too.

-Amethyst- Are not infinity Ha-ha I win Ha-ha.

-Dib- Ow I'm gonna get you. (he was about ready to attack Amethyst when Miss Hethcoat came into the room)

-Miss- Hethcoat- Kids what's going on here (she noticed Dib) Oh hello Dib I didn't know you were over here.

-Paige- (she ran up to here mom) Oh Mom Dib keeps being mean to my friend he keeps calling her an alien.

-Dib- Because she is one

-Paige- No she's not

-Dib- Is too

-Miss Hethcoat- Children stop all this fighting now because it's time for the fire work

-Will- You mean Dad finally got them set up?

-Miss Hethcoat- Yes he is sweet heart. He's out side waiting for us. SO come on kids. (they all start to head for the door but Dib gets in the way)

-Dib- Wait no what are you guys thinking we can't shoot off fire works with the alien monster around she'll probably just us them to destroy us all.

-Amethyst- No I won't Dib stink I want to see these works of fire too.

-Dib- They're called fireworks.

-Amethyst- That too filthy human.

-Miss Hethcoat- See Dib Amethyst is willing to be nice so why can't you?

-Dib- But that was not being nice...

-Will- Oh come on Dib let's just go outside and watch the fire works.

-Dib- Fine we'll go outside and watch the fireworks but I'm going to keep an eye on her. (he said pointing at Amethyst)

-Will-Whatever you say Dib (he says as he begins to push Dib out the door and the other people follow them)

Setting 3 Paige's yard

Everyone is in Paige's yard. Professor Hethcoat has a big box full of fireworks on the ground.

-Professor Hethcoat- O.k. kids are you ready for the fireworks?

-Everyone except the obvious characters- Yeah!!

-Professor Hethcoat- Then lets get started. (he began to set off the fire works.)

-Everyone except the obvious characters- Ow Ahh!!

-Professor Hethcoat- Honey this one is for you (he said setting off one firework that when they exploded formed into beautiful read hearts.)

-Miss Hethcoat- Oh honey thank you. (she kissed him)

-Will- Uw Mom not in front of my friends (he went over to the box and grabbed a firework) Hey Dad can I set this one off?

-Professor Hethcoat- Sure thing son.

-Will- (he set off the fire work and it was a dungeons and dragons logo) Ah that is so cool Dad.

-Professor Hethcoat- Thanks son (he grabbed another fire work and handed it to Paige) Here Paige why don't you set this one off.

-Paige- Sure thing Dad. (when she set it off it made a red fireworks display that read Real Science try it.) Jee thanks dad.

-Professor Hethcoat- Yeah I thought you would like it maybe it will teach you the importance of real science.

-Paige- Whatever.

-Simon- Hey Professor Hethcoat can I set this one off? (he said holding a fire work in his hand)

-Professor Hethcoat- Sure thing Simon. (the children and the adults continued to set off the fire works one at a time)

-Amethyst- (she and Kierra where standing side bye side watching the fire works.) You know what Kierra I have to admit that these earth firework things aren't that bad I kind of like them. What do you think of them Kierra.

-Kierra- Well Master actually I think they're kind of loud (she said putting her hands to her fake ears.)

-Amethyst- (she began to do the same thing because as we all know fireworks are really load) Yeah they are loud Kierra. Hey I bet Gir would love these things Kierra. Ha-ha.

-Kierra- Yeah he probably would Master but that does not mean that I what to ever tell him about them.

-Amethyst- Yeah you're probably right Kierra I don't think Dad would appreciate him setting them off in the base.

-Dib- What are you two evil aliens talking about.

-Amethyst- Nothing that would interest you filthy human.(she ran up to Professor Hethcoat) Hey a Professor Hethcoat can I set off the last one?

-Professor Hethcoat- Sure thing Amethyst just let me get it set out. (he set up the firework in the ground) There now all you have to do is just light the fuse with this lighter. (he said giving Amethyst one of those big lighter you know the kind that light up when he push the button on it not the hard one)

-Dib- (he ran up to the two of them) No wait what are you doing you can't give fire to that space girl she'll probable just use it to destroy us all (he grabbed part of the liter)

-Amethyst- No I won't Dib pig let go.

-Dib- No you let go. (the two of them began to have a tug-a-war battle.

-Amethyst- No you let go. (finally Dib did let go and the lighter went flying still lit and it landed on Amethyst head setting her wig on fire before it ended up on the ground) Ahh!! (she began to run all over.)

-Miss Hethcoat- Oh no we need some water. Will get the water bucket.

-Will- (he grabbed the buck and splashed it on Amethyst)

-Amethyst- No (the water hit her and the fire went off but her skin started fuming and she screamed some more and ran some more too "poor Amethyst")

-Dib- See she is an alien only an alien would have a problem with water.

-Paige- Stop it Dib she's probably just screaming because you set her on fire. (she said trying to consult Amethyst who's skin was still fuming but she was not screaming as much even though it really hurt she had run up to Paige and Kierra who where the only ones she could actually trust and the only ones she actually liked.)

-Dib- Hey I did not set her on fire that time it was an accident but I wish I had done it sooner on purpose because...

-Mrs. Hethcoat- That's enough Dib I will not tolerate you hurting other people...

-Dib- But she's not a person Miss Hethcoat she's an alien and...

-Miss Hethcoat- Enough Dib I want you out of our yard for tonight if you are going to act that way.  
-Dib- But I...

-Will- Yeah maybe you should go Dib.

-Dib- But Will I (he looked at his fellow humans who where all glaring at him) Fine I'll go. (He left feeling defected and really down)

-Paige- Glad that's over come on Amethyst let me get you a towel to dry you off. (she led Amethyst and Kierra back into the house)

Setting 4 Paige's room

Paige led Amethyst and Kierra into her room witch looked like a regular bedroom.

-Paige- Well this is my room Amethyst (she had Amethyst's stuff in her hand she opened her bathroom door) Here Amethyst you can dry off in here.

-Amethyst- Thanks Paige (she said grabbing her stuff from Paige she went into the bathroom)

-Paige- Well this night sure has been a complete disaster hasn't it Amethyst. First Maradith chased poor Kierra, then my Mom makes us take care of Allee, then my brother and his friends bugged us, you hated my favorite movie, and worst of all stupid Dib set you on fire. Oh you must hate me Amethyst.

-Amethyst- (she came out of the bathroom wearing her pj) Now hold on Paige I don't hate you it's not your fault it's your stupid earth family's fault.

-Paige- Now hold on Amethyst I like my family.

-Amethyst- Well I suppose someone has to. And besides Paige this night hasn't been a total loss I did have fun when we watch High Skool Musical 1 and 2 and when your brother's friend made fun of the Dib stink. Ha-ha

-Paige- Ha-ha yeah that was pretty funny.

-Amethyst- And beside Paige we haven't even done the funniest earth sleep over activity yet.

-Paige- And what would that be Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Pillow fight (she brought out a pillow from what seemed like no where and hit Paige with it)

-Paige- Hey no fair you caught me off guard (she said grabbing a pillow of her own the two began to have a pillow fight ow they where having so much fun)

-Miss Hethcoat- (she called from downstairs) Girls it's time for the ball to drop.

-Paige- O.k. Mom (she and Amethyst stopped their pillow fight and Paige turned on the tv)

-Announcer- Hey every one I'm Bob Cocker coming to you live from Time square in New York City and where about to watch the ball drop signaling the start of 2009. And here we go count down with me.

-Everyone in the world- 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Happy New Year!!!

-Paige- Well I guess that's that. (she said truing off the TV) I'll be in my bathroom getting ready for bed if you need me Amethyst.

-Amethyst- O.k. Paige take your time. (she said now in her sleeping bag right next to Paige's bed. Paige went into the bathroom with her pjs in her hands. Amethyst watched as Paige went into her bathroom then she turned to Kierra who was staring at her and was looking a little angry) What?

-Kierra- On nothing Master I just hope you not getting too attached to this human.

-Amethyst- Oh don't worry Kierra I'm not.

-Kierra- Whatever you say Master and by the way I told you so.

-Amethyst- What do you mean by that Kierra?

-Kierra- I told you you should of worn paste tonight. Ha-ha.

-Amethyst- Oh Ha-ha very funny Kierra why don't you just go back to not talking because...

-Paige- (she came out of the bathroom in her pjs) A Amethyst who are you talking to.

-Amethyst- Oh no one Paige just myself. Ha-ha.

-Paige- O.k.

-Amethyst- So any way good night Paige and Kierra. (she said tucking herself into the sleeping bag.)

-Paige- Good night Amethyst. (she went into bed and turned out the lights and they all went to sleep)

The End.

Wlll that was it fanfiction people I hope you all liked it send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for my next episode Friday the 13th Valentina Stalker coming soon to a computor neer you until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


End file.
